criticalstrikefandomcom-20200215-history
URatio
The URatio is a bolt-action sniper rifle in Critical Ops. Description The URatio bolt-action sniper rifle deals the highest damage in its class and delivers the highest damage out of all the weapons in Critical Ops. With top accuracy, this is an ideal choice for long range combat. Its high damage also makes high penetration, which can be helpful against players fully equipped with Kevlar. However, it also has some cons. The URatio is the second most expensive weapon in the game, which limits its availability in Defuse matches and to some players. It also has the slowest rate of fire and abysmal close range accuracy, so firing at multiple targets at close range should not be recommended. It is also inefficient to use it while moving, as it hinders its accuracy, the sights are blurred and may potentially miss the target. This disadvantage is only worse if the player chooses Deathmatch. Besides its downsides, the URatio is an excellent and efficient weapon when attacking long range. Properties Moving with the URatio reduces speed considerably, so it's best to run after opponents with a Knife or a pistol. The speed especially gets worse if the player is zoomed in on its sights. Advantages *Proficient far range combat. *Unparalleled accuracy when scoping. *Fatal damage to the head and torso. Disadvantages *Slowest fire rate in the game. *Heavy weight. *Inaccurate while moving, jumping or without scoping. *High cost. Guide Strategies When scoping, remain stationary consistently, as the accuracy decreases when moving. After shooting, draw the knife and draw the URatio back again. This method is actually faster than pulling the bolt after shooting, allowing faster fire. Unlike most weapons, the URatio delivers fatal damage to more body parts than just the head, even when armoured. This means the chest can be used as a target for a one shot kill and with its large size, it only adds to the advantage. When battling at close range, switch to a pistol and strafe or run away. Shooting without the scope is not usually recommended, as it has a risk of hitting a non fatal body part. Counter-Strategies The URatio's weakness is its slow rate of fire, so head with a number of allies. Go in a spread-out position, never single-file as the URatio's bullets can penetrate more than one player. At long to medium ranges, an M4, AK-47 or any other assault rifle can be used to shoot the enemy's head, although this generally requires burst-fire. The semi-automatic M14 is another great option during the 2 second break between the URatio's shots, although this requires a headshot for an instant kill. Try to strafe frequently when firing at an enemy with the URatio, because it's accuracy decreases when the scope moves. Refrain from jumping often, for the character movement slows down when performing this action, allowing the enemy a chance to kill you. Another way to take advantage of the slow fire rate is to come from behind and attack while allies draw the enemy's fire in front. Trivia *Its bolt action behaviour is much like the AWP Sniper in Critical Strike Portable. -Similar with the AWP Sniper, it kills enemy in one shot. *It is based off the real life PGM Ultima Ratio. Gallery URatioFirstPerson.png|URatio in first person. File:URatio.png|Old model. URatio2.png Category:Weapons Category:Critical Ops Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles